1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying a working fluid and a wire electrode to a portion to be worked (hereinafter, referred to as a work portion) of a wire-cut electrical discharge working machine, and more particularly to an apparatus for supplying a working fluid in the working gap by using a working fluid nozzle which can produce a tubular working fluid jet which flows so as to surround the thin wire electrode along its substantial length, the working fluid nozzle being movably and coaxially supported with the wire electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a technology as mentioned above, namely, that the working fluid is supplied in the working gap by using the working fluid nozzle which can produce the tubular working fluid jet which flows so as to surround the wire electrode, which nozzle is fixed in the housing member, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 157,430 of 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,163, so it is well-known. Furthermore, such a technology that a part of the working fluid nozzle of this type or the edge thereof can move in the direction of the jet of the working fluid is also disclosed in a Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. 135,795 of 1979 filed by the same applicant of the present invention.
The present invention contemplates improvements in said movable or controllable working fluid nozzle described above.